1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body cowl that covers the front of a steering head pipe of a straddle-type vehicle, and a flasher lamp on a side end portion of the body cowl.
2. Description of Related Art
Straddle-type vehicles such as motorcycles often have a body cowl provided forwardly of a steering head pipe. The body cowl is typically provided with a headlight and a flasher lamp. Flasher lamps may be arranged on right and left side end portions of the body cowl (see, for example, JP-A-2005-41476, pages 5-6, FIGS. 1 and 2). However, since the flasher lamps are on sides of the body cowl, they are liable to damage when the vehicle falls or the like.
The flasher lamps may instead be arranged more inwardly of side end portions of the cowl in a vehicle width direction or toward a center of the vehicle. However, to improve visibility of the flasher lamps, they are preferably arranged on right and left side end portions of the body cowl.